Users may log into websites, applications, and/or services using various usernames and/or passwords. If a user utilizes the same username and password for multiple services, then a malicious user that identifies the username and password may obtain access to all of the services. In an example, if the user uses a first username and password combination at Benny's Restaurant website (e.g., a website with little to no security), then a malicious user may easily access the first username and password combination and use the first username and password combination on other websites (e.g., a website with higher security, such as a banking website, a webmail website, etc.). If the user does not use the same username and/or password for multiple services, then the user may forget what username and/or password corresponds to a particular service. The user may be locked out after one or more failed attempts at logging into a service using a wrong password. Unfortunately, many computing devices and/or content providers may lack technology to protect users from being locked out, prevent the user's account from being hacked, and/or provide seamless access to services from multiple devices.